


Yo Soldier

by AlexxaSick



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo and Ohno decide to go drinking that night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lily0](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lily0).



> Beta: Boblemon
> 
> This is for lily0 who requested a drabble for the philipines fundraiser. I'm really, really sorry I took too long :/ I hope you enjoy it.

“Yo soldier!” he heard over the mix of voices that were floating around the NHK Hall, where the end of the year show was being rehearsed. MatsuJun was talking with the camera crew, attentive at where they needed to be or turn at any given time. Nino and Aiba were talking and sniggering between their teeth while Sakurai was talking casually with Horikita. On one side of the stage there was Kanjani8, somehow making even more noise than all of AKB48 gathered on the stairs. 

Ryo was looking around while the rest of the group was laughing beside him, Maru amusing everyone with his antics, including AKB and Perfume. Finally, Ryo turned to where the voice shouting ‘Yo soldier!’ over the crowd was heard. Ohno waved at him from the host spot. Ryo smiled and saluted. 

Ohno smiled sleepily. They both knew this would take a while but all of them were trying to amuse themselves while the staff sorted details out. Ohno made a movement with his hands. It took a moment for Ryo to understand that the other was making a gesture like he had a glass in his hand and he was lifting it to his lips to drink from it. 

Ryo nodded and Ohno smiled big making a thumbs up signal before doing another one. This time he was rolling his index fingers one around the other and then pointing the stage. Ryo furrowed his brows and thought for a bit until he realized that he meant that Arashi’s leader wanted to go drinking with him, not like an abstract let’s go someday, but like he wanted to go as soon as they finished here. That was fine with Ryo; he had had a crush on his sempai for as long as he could remember, nose picking and all. So he regaled Ohno with a big grin while he nodded again.

Ohno winked at him and Aiba grabbed his arm to show him something on the phone, Nino laughing his head off already. The director called for everyone’s attention and they all went to their places. Arashi started practicing saying the names of the stars invited to the festival as they climbed down the stairs. 

A producer stood up from the line where all the producers, choreographers, and such were sitting down to direct the whole thing, and they all stopped while the director went to talk to the producer. Ryo was standing just a few feet behind Arashi, totally blocked from the place the camera would be filming them, so he just spaced out while the new directions were given. It turned out they went with what they had.

All the performers mobilized, learned new choreographies. Ryo actually didn’t see Ohno again until they were rehearsing the Disney number. Ohno was on standby a few feet away and Ryo wanted to ask if he should tell Maru or anyone else, but he started to feel self-conscious with everyone around. He decided to do the ‘hey soldier!’ call. Ohno turned around immediately, with one of his sleepy smiles plastered on his face.

Ryo gestured towards Maru and then did the drinking motion to communicate Ohno his intentions. In exchange Ohno crossed his arms in front of his chest, followed by him mouthing what seemed “only the two of us” signaling Ryo and then himself with his index finger. 

Ryo’s heart swelled, he bit his lower lip nervously and nodded briefly. Maybe he should insist on inviting some of the others, because he couldn’t deal with his feelings if it was only the two of them. He took advantage of a brief break to have some lunch and walked toward Arashi’s leader. 

“Why isn’t okay if we invite Maru? You like Maru, don’t you?” Ryo asked once he could corner Ohno in the restroom. 

“I do,” Ohno answered facing Ryo, his hands were still dripping and the water stopped running in the sink. “But I really,” Ohno made a pause stepping into Ryo’s personal space. “Really want to spend time with you.” He finished his sentence by pecking Ryo’s lips.

They stood there in front of the row of sinks looking into each other’s eyes for a moment. It was starting to become really awkward. Until Ohno leaned in again and this time wasn’t only a peck, his lips trapped Ryo’s mouth and for a couple of seconds Ryo was petrified, and then answered with some of his best movements.

Their breathing was becoming ragged, between the battle of lips, tongue and teeth, and it would have become more if voices hadn’t approached. Ryo pushed Ohno who turned to the sink fluidly and started wetting his hands. 

“So tonight?” Ryo asked as the door opened and some staff came in.

“Yeah. Just you and me,” Ohno answered looking at him through the mirror.

“Okay, you and me.” Ryo smiled nervously before getting out of the restroom.


End file.
